Recently, the media devices including the storage card and the media player are widely used for different applications. For example, the SD (secure digital) card for mobile phone is used to store music and photos, and MP3 (MPEG Layer-3) and MP4 (MPEG-4) player which have different volumes for playing music and video, respectively. CF (compact flash)/MS(Memory Stick)/SD cards are used in the digital cameras.
In order to play and access the storage card and the media player which have different formats, the slots and connectors of the corresponding formats are disposed on the front panel of multimedia player system. For example, USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors or SD/CF card slots are disposed on the front panel. And when a user needs to access or play the storage card and the media player, the user needs to use a USB line or a serial to USB adaptor to access the media player. Also, the user can directly insert storage card and the media player into the slots disposed on the front panel. After the media player and the storage card are connected to the multimedia player system, the system can play and access the files stored in the media player and the storage card.
But due to the improvement of storage technologies, media players and storage cards which have formats other than the formats in the market are foreseeable. Then, the connector which is corresponding to the new format must be disposed on the front panel to connect the media player and the storage card. However, it is not pleasing to have too many connectors and slots which have different formats on the front panel. Moreover, the internal electrical circuit becomes complicate due to the increasing connectors and slots. Even more, the main body of the multimedia player system needs to be changed and updated when a media device of new format becomes available in the market.